


Kinktober Day 8: Jealousy/Possessiveness

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jealousy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Office Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Eruri ft. one-sided Ereri





	Kinktober Day 8: Jealousy/Possessiveness

For a while, Levi was in denial about the whole thing. There was no way that Erwin Smith, both his boss _and _his lover, was jealous as fuck about the new intern mooning over him. No, Erwin was single-handedly the most handsome, most manly, most _sexy _man Levi had ever met. How could a successful, talented businessman like him be jealous of an awkward, twenty-year old wreck like Eren Jaeger? But as much disbelief as he had, it was becoming obvious; Erwin Smith _was jealous. _

The first hint came from the obvious cold behavior the blonde gave to Eren. Usually, especially with interns, the man was all charming smiles- polite handshakes and giving helpful advice. Eren however, seemed to have earned himself the cold shoulder. The next indication of the palpable jealous streak Erwin Smith had- came when he told Levi his work clothing was ‘too tight’. Never before had Levi heard such a complaint, confused until his boss stated that, ‘wandering eyes’ were becoming a problem. Sure, it was obvious the kid seemed to have some kind of cute crush on him. Levi was responsible for training the interns and new recruits, and so it was only natural they’d be spending vast amounts of time together. The raven, though sometimes crass and grumpy, had immense patience when it came to teaching. Eren liked to stare, he stuttered when Levi looked at him, blushed when he got too close- it was actually kind of entertaining; even more so when you add in Erwin’s jealousy.

Really, their relationship was never labeled. They weren’t ‘boyfriends’, maybe not even lovers- more like consensual fuck-buddies. Neither of them ever expressed wishes for more, they seemed equally content with the current situation…so why was Erwin jealous? They hadn’t even talked about being exclusive; though Levi didn’t have any other lovers, he assumed Erwin did. The man was a Greek god, practically. They had a mutual understanding that sex did not affect their work lives, though that didn’t mean no office sex or teasing. More like, it was a secret. Levi would be a fucking liar if he said he never dreamt of more, but Erwin never wanted it. So why now, was he beginning to give Levi more attention during work?

There he sat, going over the newest computer program with Eren sitting close by, explaining to the red-cheeked kid how to access the necessary information. Levi could feel those bright green eyes on him, watching him talk more than watching the actual computer. “For fucks sake, Eren, you need to _focus.” _Levi huffed impatiently, shooting him a glare.

“R-right! Sorry…” And so the brunette shifted closer, their shoulders touching as he focused on the screen. A sudden slam of a binder on Levi’s desk made them both jolt and glance up. Wearing a fake-charming smile was Erwin, eyes dark in color and irritation evident on his face.

“Jesus. You scared the shit out of us,” Levi huffed, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh, so sorry. I need Eren to proofread these reports and have them on my desk by four,” the blonde hummed.

“Yes Sir!”

“Oi, hold up- I’m teaching him the new system today. It might take all afternoon,” Levi interjected, eyebrow raised. Erwin narrowed his eyes now, tilting his head.

“I _said, _I need Eren to proofread these.” It was a bit menacing, his tone, and Levi couldn’t suppress the shiver rippling up his spine. “I want you to come see me in my office around three, Ackerman.” And that was all he had to say, walking off with that glorious body- Levi’s wide eyes watching him go. He had a creeping suspicion… He was in trouble.

“I-I guess I better get started on these.” Eren stuttered, gathering his things and returning to his own desk with haste. Levi was left alone with his wandering thoughts, unable to complete much work by the time three rolled around. He lingered outside Erwin’s office for a few minutes, debating just what mood he’d be facing. Finally, he knocked- which was strange, since he rarely ever knocked before entering Erwin’s office.

“Come in.” And Levi did, shutting the door behind him quietly.

“Are you all pissed off again?” Levi asked in a sigh, approaching the desk and standing before it, arms crossed over his chest. He was attempting to not seem as nervous as he felt. Erwin cracked a small grin, leaning back in his chair.

“My, my. The great Levi Ackerman is nervous before his superior? How adorable.” The teasing did little to calm Levi’s nerves, a subtle red flaring up on his cheeks.

“Cut the shit, Erwin. I’m trying to teach the new kid, and you keep throwing him work that you could do yourself.” At that, Erwin’s thick brow raised.

“Look at you, getting all worried about missing out on time with Jaeger.” It was a bitter scoff, and it made Levi roll his eyes in annoyance.

“That isn’t what this is about! I couldn’t give two shits about being around that doe-eyed little fuck. I just want to do _my job, _since you clearly don’t want to do yours.”

“You’re being quite disrespectful, Levi.” That cold tone made Levi freeze, he was sure his heartbeat was audible. “Let us not forget a few things. One, I am in charge of this office. Two, I’m in charge of you. Three, I _own you.” _Those deep, sensual words made blood pump south- Levi’s cheeks turning a deeper red.

“You don’t own me.” But it was but a whisper, a feeble protest.

“I don’t? Are you sure?” Taunting him, Erwin leaned forwards, hands folded neatly on his desk. His sensual, blue gaze wandered slowly down Levi’s body, then back up. “I’ve been too lenient on you, so allow me to redefine some terms…” Now, the blonde stood, towering over Levi as he rounded the desk. Levi’s arms uncrossed, now fidgeting with his dress slacks, wary silver eyes on Erwin. _“You are mine. _I don’t want anyone else touching you, looking at you, talking to you- not in the way I do. I don’t like Eren Jaeger, I don’t like his puppy dog eyes or his bold hands. I’m not afraid to remind him of his place…_or yours.” _It ended in a threatening whisper- and maybe Levi should have been offended, should have been defensive and tell Erwin where he could shove his bullshit… _But he wasn’t. Because he liked it, a lot. _How long had he been dreaming of being only Erwin’s? How long did he wish the male would tell him how it is, that they were exclusive and he better not dare to touch another man? And now, it was all being thrust upon him- given to him on a silver platter. “Levi, say something.”

“Yes,” he breathed out.

“Yes?”

_“Yes, I’m only yours. _You fucking idiot…” Levi was not prepared for the sudden hot, erotic kiss that he was caught in. Erwin’s arms held him tight to his body, lips hungrily pressing to his- tongue demanding entrance, and who was Levi to deny him? He was like putty in Erwin’s hands, allowing himself to be lifted by his thighs, all but dropped on his desk and pressed down.

“I swear, I’ll tie you up and keep you locked away if I have to. You’re mine, all mine.” Those possessive words made Levi moan softly, shuddering as Erwin’s aggressive kisses move to his neck- teeth clamping down on the tender skin to make him hiss.

“You’ve got one- _ahh, _real mean jealousy streak there, Smith,” he breathed out, arching his back from a particularly delicious bite of his skin.

“You have no idea…” Erwin mumbled, yanking off the man’s tie and beginning to hurriedly unbutton his shirt. Teeth continued to bite and mark down his now exposed torso, closing around one nipple to make Levi curse under his breath.

“Fuck! Are you trying to eat me whole?!” Levi hissed, tugging the blonde hair. Mischievous blue eyes glanced up.

“Oh, if I could, I would, Levi.” Grasping both of the raven’s wrists, he bound them expertly with the tie- shoving them above Levi’s head. “I would eat up every inch of your skin, then no one could ever touch you again.” Those lips continued to tease his skin, littering it with angry, red marks and teeth indents. It was arousing, Levi was rock hard and squirming beneath the man.

“Stop teasing, come on- fuck me already,” he breathily demanded, and the deep chuckle told him Erwin wasn’t done playing, yet. Deft fingers released the belt and button of Levi’s slacks, yanking them off and tossing them and his dress shoes aside.

“Oh, would you look at that?” Levi’s cheeks lit up in embarrassment as Erwin’s eyes ran over the silk, black panties on his body. “And who are these for, hmm?” A thick finger slid into the side, snapping it roughly back in place. Levi gasped and shuddered.

“You, who else?” He panted out, his cock bulging the front. A pleased hum slid from Erwin’s throat, and he leaned down to mouth over the fabric- over Levi’s covered cock. The light friction made him moan, buck his hips.

“Shit- come on… Come on, Erwin!” Frustrated and impatient, Levi rutted his hips up as Erwin’s tongue teased him through the fabric.

“Relax, I’m going to eat you up- every inch of your body, remember?” Sliding the panties off, an eager Levi moaned- shocked when firm hands suddenly grasped his hips, and flipped him over onto his front. Hands still bound, Levi had no choice but to rest his cheek on the cool wood, hips hoisted up and legs spread. The new position made Levi whine softly, cock throbbing at the unspoken promise of what was to come next. First though, a harsh slap to his ass made him jolt- then another, and another. They drew out gasps and curses, pale cheeks turning red with handprints. “Petra will be taking over the training of Eren Jaeger. I don’t want him near you every day, all day.”

“B-but it’s part of my job!” Levi argued, hissing at the next, harder slap.

“It’s final. Now, why don’t we move on, hmm?” Pawing hands spread Levi’s ass wide, and he knew the perverted fucker was staring. A puff of hot air against his exposed hole made a whine leave Levi’s throat, hips bucking futilely. “Shhh, baby, I’ll take care of you.” That purr only fueled on Levi’s pure desire, panting as he arched his back to give better access. Erwin’s thick tongue lapped at the back of his sac, low moans beginning to erupt as it traveled up to his desperate hole. For only a second, Levi felt strange about doing this in the office- when people were still at their desks, working away. But only for a second. That tongue was awfully distracting, lapping at his entrance, circling the rim and pushing in a bit. It was such an arousing pattern, lick, circle, thrust- it made Levi’s head spin and his cock leak. Once nice and wet, a thick finger joined Erwin’s tongue, prodding slowly inside to loosen him up. Moans were muffled against Erwin’s desk, hips bucking back, desperate for more… _And then there was a knock. _

Levi froze, Erwin as well- but only for a moment. “Who is it?” The blonde asked, finger slowly fucking into the tight heat, Levi hissing for him to knock it off.

“E-Eren Jaeger, Sir? You asked me to drop off these forms?” Levi mentally cursed, biting his lip as the thick finger slid in further.

“Come in, and shut the door behind you.” Levi’s head whipped back at Erwin’s order, eyes wide and panicked. But the blonde was anything but. He was confident, looking powerful and vengeful. The brunette did as told, focused on the task of closing the door, that he didn’t even notice the scene…until he turned around. The papers fell to the floor, green eyes impossibly wide and mouth gaped open. Levi hid his red face in the desk, mumbling curses. “It’s come to my attention that you have an eye for Levi. Consider this a formal warning: Levi is mine. His body, his soul, his entire being belongs to me. Look, I know everything about him-“ As some sick demonstration, Erwin crooked his finger and rubbed up against Levi’s prostate, drawing a shocked and deep moan from the raven.

“I-I-I…. I w-would n-never… S-Sir I-…” Poor kid looked like he was going to have a heart attack, frozen in place, but an obvious bulge formed.

“You better not, ever. Pick up the papers, and bring them here.” The authoritative tone to Erwin’s voice brought more arousal to Levi, making him muffle his moans with his teeth biting his lip raw. Eren scrambled to obey, hands shaking as he regrouped the papers and hurriedly brought them to Erwin. To his credit, he tried really hard not to stare at Levi’s exposed body. Once the papers were handed over, the boy backed up with lightning speed. “Good, now get the hell out. And if I catch you staring again, I’ll make your life here a living hell. Out.” The door opened and shut rapidly, and the blonde chuckled in amusement.

“You’re a fucking asshole, Erwin! That was so goddamn embarrassing- the kid will never look at me the same way again. He’ll probably fucking jack off to this for an entire year!” Levi rambled in irritation, though that died off when a second finger was in, both pressing to his prostate.

“Hush, he’s scared shitless. Besides, I already told you that Petra will be training him. You need to relax, and I know just the way to do that.” Fingers withdrawn, Erwin plopped himself in his office chair, pulling Levi down and onto his lap. Hands unbound, they immediately when to that blonde hair to yank.

“You’re lucky that your dick is so good, or maybe I wouldn’t stick around,” Levi hissed in his ear, which they both knew was a lie. Levi was hooked- they both were. Fumbling to free Erwin’s cock, the blonde reached for the hidden lube in his bottom desk drawer. It was heated, rushed, slicking Erwin’s cock up and shifting closer. With a strangled moan, Levi sunk down slowly- adjusting to the large girth that two fingers weren’t quite enough prep for. But oh, that was how Erwin liked it; he liked to watch the stretch, to watch Levi struggle to take his massive cock. “Fucking sadist.” The raven breathed out, panting as he relaxed around him enough to lift up and slam back down. It was rough and fast, heated as their hips worked together, moving towards one common goal. The blonde sucked more bright marks into the raven’s neck, hands clawing and grabbing bruisingly. “Fuck- could you be any more obvious with your hickie placement??” Levi hissed, clawing at Erwin’s slick blonde hair.

“I can, is that a challenge?” Came the breathy hum, teeth sinking into the soft flesh just below Levi’s ear, drawing a startled cry from the raven.

“You’re the absolute fucking worst,” he breathily chuckled, Erwin’s hand now giving attention to his weeping cock.

“And you fucking love it.” That was, without a doubt, true. This newly discovered jealous streak, the possessive behavior- it drew Levi to Erwin even more than before. It was like a tidal wave, and Levi was happy to be drowned by it. He came like that, slamming down onto Erwin’s cock, his large hand stroking him to completion. A cry of bliss, of Erwin’s name, tightening his ass around that cock.

_“Shit, Levi!” _That erotic moaning of his name as Erwin came as well, sent welcome shivers down his spine. They stayed together like that for a bit, catching their breath, absorbing their shared warmth. Erwin shifted, grabbing something from the drawer. Then, lifting Levi up, slid the firm large plug right to replace his cock. The weighted object made him gasp, releasing a slight whine of sensitivity.

“You had this all- ah… All fucking planned, huh?”

“Of course, darling. I couldn’t let you finish work leaking everywhere. Plus, when we get off, you’re coming with me. To dinner.” At that, Levi sat back, raising an eyebrow.

“Dinner, huh? Alright… I think I can get used to this, Smith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully Eren doesn't file a lawsuit xD
> 
> Instagram: charmolypic.levi  
Twitter: charmolypiclevi


End file.
